1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to press brakes for deforming workpieces into predetermined configurations, and more particularly, to devices and methods that secure a relatively old designed punch tool to a relatively new designed ram portion of a press brake.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Press brake machines and their operative components that are utilized to deform workpieces into predetermined configurations are well known to those of ordinary skill in the art. Typically, a workpiece is disposed between a punch tool and a die, the press brake then forcibly urges the punch tool vertically downward into engagement with the workpiece until the workpiece congruently engages both the punch tool and the die thereby deforming the workpiece into a predetermined configuration consistent with the configurations of the punch tool and the die. An upper end of the punch tool is secured to a ram portion of the press brake and the die is secured in a portion of the press brake opposite to the ram portion. A typical punch tool is manufactured by Wila USA, 9135 Guilford Road, Columbia, Md. 21046. Punch tools and dies can be relatively long and expensive portions of tool steel. Further, a myriad of punch tools and dies of varying configurations are required with each press brake to correspondingly bend workpieces into predetermined configurations.
A problem occurs when the ram portion of the press brake is improved, replaced, revised or retrofitted such that the upper portion of existing punch tools is no longer capable of being secured to and supported by the ram portion. The ram portion will then require all new punch tools with the same lower portions as the existing punch tools, but with reconfigured upper portions that removably secure to the new ram portion. The old punch tools become obsolete pieces of expensive tool steel.
A need exists for a device that is capable of securing old obsolete punch tools to a new ram portion of a press brake. Further, the device must be relatively inexpensive, and easily and quickly secured to both the ram portion and a punch tool. Also, should multiple punch tools with varying upper portion configurations be encountered, the device must be capable of being reproduced in sufficient quantity such that each of the reproduced devices has an upper portion configuration that removably secures to the ram portion, and each of the reproduced devices has a unique lower portion configuration that removably secures to one of the upper portion configurations of the multiple punch tools. Thus, an unique lower portion of the device is provided for each of the multiple punch tools. Ultimately, one device is provided for each unique upper portion of the punch tools thereby allowing all once obsolete punch tools to be utilized with a new ram portion of the press brake.